Right Here Waiting
by pikachucranstongirl
Summary: Title inspired by Richard Marx...When Kevin Fischer first laid eyes on Mia Skybridge, he knew that there was no one else for him.


Title: Right Here Waiting

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers...If I did, do you think I'd be wasting my time on writing fanfiction for property I owned? No, Saban owns the PR franchise and all honor goes to him. All I own is anything you don't recognize, my computer and my sense of humor. The title of the song belongs to Richard Marx since he wrote and sang the song.

Inspired By: Richard Marx's Right Here Waiting

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Kevin/ Mia

Summary: When Kevin Fischer first laid eyes on Mia Skybridge, he knew that there was no one else for him...

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes...And I'm finally writing for a canon pairing while recovering from the writer's block that I acquired while writing We Could Be In Love...Have I gone insane? Maybe.

Timeline: A week after Fish Out Of Water and Homecoming in the WCIL universe

Chapter Zero:

Truth Hurts

"What I can't understand is why you boys won't tell Mia that her recipes are horrible!" Kaileigh's voice was shrill and the boys were alert enough to take notice. "I don't know how much you know about the Asian community, but that's a sign of being unmarriageable." Mia listened, tears glistening in her eyes. She had thought that she was friends with Kaileigh...but all Jayden's friend was doing was pounding the nail into a subject that Mia knew very well.

"Oh, come on Kai...you must be joking." Mike interjected to the new girl.

"I am not joking. Takeru made me cook for him, saying that my ability to cook equaled my chances of getting married someday." There was a snort from Jayden. Mia knew what the Red Ranger was thinking: that his counterpart Shinkenger was incredibly stupid. "Kevin...you say you love her, but yet...this is the most basic of the lies you could ever tell her." Kevin...loved her? Sure, the blue ranger had offered her a listening shoulder when Mia told him about her dreams, but Mia had assumed that the blue ranger just wanted to be friends.

"I don't care if she cooks as long as I don't have to eat it." Kevin declared to Kaileigh. "We can have McDonald's every night if she can't learn." That made Mia snort. Poor Kevin would be overweight if he didn't keep training constantly. Even Mia knew that Kevin was on a strict diet for the Olympics, not just for the training to be a Samurai.

"Okay...say she could learn, Kevin." Kaileigh acquiesced. "Would you love her just as much?" Mia pressed her ear to the door.

"Yes." Kevin finally admitted. Mia couldn't take it anymore and walked through the door.

"Is that true, Kevin?" She asked. Jayden, Mike and Kevin bowed their heads in shame."Everyone here thinks that I can't learn?"

"Mia, I don't think that was Kai's point." Jayden pointed out, matter – of – factly. "It was Kevin who said something about eating McDonald's every night if you can't learn." Mia looked angry enough to kick a small animal by now.

"And you, Kaileigh?" She snapped at Ji's daughter.

"Mia...I am of the opinion that you can learn. I left here not knowing how to cook and came back as good as a chef if not better than my father." Kaileigh admitted, glancing at the older Samurai to make sure she had not offended him. Ji smiled, unfazed by his daughter's comment, and shrugged to reassure Kaileigh that she had not offended him with the comparison. "Not that I'd want to face him in an Iron Chef – esque battle." Kai hastily added to reassure Mia.

"I'd love to see that one." Mike muttered with a slight chuckle.

"Would you teach me then?" Mia asked, placated by Kai's reassurances. "I mean, you're the only one who...well, thinks that I can be taught to cook." Every one stared at Kaileigh, wondering what Jayden's childhood sweetheart had gotten herself into.

"Yes, I will start in the morning. And if you've written these ridiculous recipes down, I urge you to throw them out, okay?" Mia nodded, showing that she agreed with Kaileigh.

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you sooner." Kevin said after clearing his throat. "And I also believe that you can learn, Mia." Mia's eyes met his and Kevin knew that he had said the right thing. Her eyes sparkled.


End file.
